Deuxième
by gananas
Summary: Estrella De Bray's world is turned upside down when her mother dies and she's sent to live with her father who she's never met. When her best friend deserts her because of her family, she's left to make new friends, and eventually, fall in love.


**Ch. 1**

"Well. This is to be your room. I hope it will be to your liking. When dinner is ready, we will call you down."

With that, Estrella De Bray's father sauntered off down the long hallway before disappearing into the darkness. She rolled her eyes and set her purse on the bed, attempting to coax the small grey feline out of it. "Captain," she whispered. "We're alone now. You don't have to be around that scary man anymore." The moment she had put Captain down during the awkward "welcome" conversation, he had immediately shrunk away from her father, attempting to scratch Estrella whenever she reached for him. She, at that moment, had wished she could do the same.

Realizing that Captain would come out only when he decided he was comfortable, she glanced around the room. It was magnificent, but it was decorated completely in shades of grey. If she wasn't careful, she could lose Captain in the sea of ash. Her bed had to be larger than three of the Hogwarts' bunks side-by-side, the drapes around it a shiny black. Her closet was the size of her room at her mother's house and the window was floor to ceiling with a seating area arranged around it. Across from the window was an ominous fireplace that was nearly as tall as the 5'9 Slytherin standing beside it.

It was remarkably clean for a room "only to be used in the severest circumstances". Sighing, she fell back on her bed and waited for her trunk with the rest of her belongings to be brought up. Maybe she'd even get in a quick nap before the dinner from hell. As her eyes were beginning to droop shut, her door was shoved against the wall, causing the wall to groan in pain. "The door was open, you know," she snarled, pushing herself up so she was sitting criss-cross. Before her stood her half-brother, who was just so excited to have a new little sister brought into his life fourteen years too late. Wonderful.

Trying to make nice, she gave him a, "Hi!" her voice cheery.

He ignored her comment and began an obviously well thought-out greeting. "Estrella, I do hope that you adjust well to life here at our manor." She attempted a smile as he started to make a round through her room. "I want you to know that even though you're clearly illegitimate, and your mother was a whore, that we truly want you here."

Charming. "Well, thanks, I really appreciate that," she spat, glaring at the boy who she passed by in the dungeons without ever giving a second thought to. "I want you to know that even though you are clearly a prat, I truly am excited to be here." His smirk dropped.

"Listen here you-"

"Linx has brought up your baggage Miss De Bray!"

In the doorway stood a two foot house elf with her hand on Estrella's trunk. Estrella smiled. "Thank you, Linx." She got up to bring it in to her closet when her brother stopped her.

"Don't bother. Linx will put it away." The elf who had been staring starry eyed at the girl with dark black hair lost a bit of the gleam around her. She nodded quickly, having learned that speaking to her masters only brought her punishment. As she began to drag it away, Estrella put her hand out to stop her, but was stopped by another hand grabbing her arm. "Look," he said, "We really don't need to fight."

"I'm not the one who started it."

A pained look crossed his face. "Estrella, there are so many things that you don't understand."

"And you don't seem to understand how I'm feeling right now. My mother just _died _, and I was sent off to live with my father who hates me, my brother, who despises me, and a step mother that doesn't need her husband's love child in her house. Not only am I going into my fourth year, but now I have to explain to my friends that I'm suddenly related to you."

"Understand this from my point of view. You come out of no where. I've been an only child for fourteen years."

"So have I!"

"Yes, but your home hasn't been invaded."

"My mother died!"

"You're so melodramatic." Estrella blinked. "What, do you want me to feel sorry for you?"

"Seriously. I'm melodramatic? You're having a hissy fit because you have to share daddy dearest. Well, news flash, you can chill because daddy dearest wishes I didn't exist."

"You're not getting my pity."

"I don't want it! I just want to be able to live in the same house, at both home and school, without you despising me."

He looked away.

Linx had now finished putting the few possessions Estrella owned in the closet. She inched her way into the room, hoping to avoid any confrontations. She was inches away from the door when Estrella said, "Thank you, Linx."

The little elf bowed. "Linx is always pleased to serve the house of the Malfoys."

Estrella thought she was in the plot of a book she'd read while she sat at the elongated dining room table in Malfoy manner. Lucius was at the head of the table with Narcissa at the other end, at least ten feet away. Draco and Estrella fell uncomfortably in the middle, directly across from each other.

The usually subtle sounds of forks hitting plates echoed in the large room as the dysfunctional family sat together. Estrella didn't want to speak, but she felt that she had to. She opened her mouth, but shut it just as quickly when Draco glared her down.

Lucius stared intently at his plate, striving to refrain from making eye contact with his daughter. "D-dad," the normally outspoken girl started. Lucius stared at his plate. "Dad." Lucius stared at his plate. "Dad." Lucius stared at his plate.

Narcissa frowned at her husband. "Lucius."

When Lucius ignored his mother, Draco spoke up. "Father."

Lucius stood up. "I'm done. I'll be going to bed now."

He left the room with a flourish and for the second time that day, Estrella watched her father disappear into the darkness.

"He'll come around." Estrella was surprised to hear that it was Narcissa speaking. She was a beautiful woman, too beautiful to be with a man like Lucius. Estrella was impressed by how well she was taking this, and how she had really been the most accommodating. It had been her smile that greeted Estrella at the door, and her suggestion that she live with them.

She managed a smile at her step mother. "May I be excused?" she asked, unused to the formality in the home. When she and her mother finished a meal, they would leave the table at the same time. But Estrella wasn't comfortable enough to assume anything in this household. She was afraid she never would be.

Narcissa gave her a smile. "Of course. Good night."

When Estrella fell back on her bed again, she stared up at the canopy above her. Captain climbed up on her stomach, finally deciding he was ready to be out of his little carpet bag home. He curled up into a ball and kneaded her shirt. "At least you're comfortable," she sighed as the cat's eyes closed slowly and he fell asleep.

Estrella's mind was racing. How would everyone take it? All the people she called her friends? The same friends that took quite a while before trusting her, purely because she was in Slytherin. What would she do if they left her because she was related to Draco?

No, she told her self quickly. They wouldn't be that petty. They knew she couldn't help being related to someone. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Hannah, everyone.

Wait. She had a friend. Her best friend. How would he take it?

She knew. She knew before she'd asked herself. He wouldn't think, he'd say things that he didn't mean, and he wouldn't talk to her. That was the best she could hope for.

Her friends aside, what would it be like having Draco Malfoy as a brother? So far, it wasn't all roses and daisies. He was rude, obnoxious, and insulting. She'd never really understood her friends' deep hatred of him until she was forced to be related to him. Of course she knew he was full of himself, but she had never realized he was cruel.

As her friends, her brother, Lucius, Narcissa, the upcoming school year, Linx, Captain, and Malfoy Manor swam in her head, she fell asleep without even changing.

* * *

><p><em>So. This is sort of an introduction sort of thing, so tell me how you like it, how you feel, what I can change, what I did well, if any, etc. The rest of the "normal" chapters will be longer, I promise. Next chapter will be at the Quidditch World Cup, where her friends will see her with her new family. <em>

_Thank you so much for reading. (:_


End file.
